Sanare
by sageandsunshine
Summary: Sanare, Italian for healing. We all know what happened on the Promised Day, and what happened when they returned home. But not how Alphonse recovered, the troubles and achievements along the way. (Post Promised Day, Manga or Brotherhood Anime, my first fic.)
1. Chapter 1

Sunshine burned his eyelids, a breeze from a nearby window prickled his skin, sending faint shivers along his spine. He faintly heard his brother, a familiar angry undertone in his voice. The rough material of the thin blanket scratched at his tender skin.

Then it hit the boy full force., what his mind was registering.

The heat from the sun felt weird, as did the chills or the touch of the blanket. But he could actually feel it, and that alone made the boy want to jump for joy. It was then his brain also registered the pain in his arms and legs. Perhaps jumping was not a good idea.

His eyelids felt unbearably heavy and everything was loud, but that was to be expected. It took a few moments, but he found enough energy to open his eyes, soon regretting such a decision. The light in the room blinded his poorly adjusted eyes and he must have let out an audible noise of distaste, because he heard someone curse before the lights shut off. He heard footsteps, one heavier than the other.

"Alphonse?"

He heard his brother speak his own name, He felt a stronger, firm hand grasp his own frail one. and he turned towards the presence. His eyes focused and a lazy little smile grew on his lips. He stared at his brother, not saying a word.

Edward looked like hell. He was pale and his clothes were nearly in shreds and his hair had fallen out of his braid. His voice was so soft when he spoke to his brother, scared he might be too loud for Alphonse.. "Hey, you're awake.."

"Seems that way." Alphonse quickly regretted speaking. Despite using his voice often enough while attached to the armor, his throat, his physical vocal chords hadn't been used since he was young and, oh, how they ached. It felt like nails scraping against the inside of his throat.

His brother, bless him, had to have noticed his discomfort. Edward was soon reaching for a styrofoam cup filled with water. He had to help his brother drink it, the frail boy already exhausted. Once he set the cup back down, a timid nurse came into the room,looking at Edward unsurely. The older boy shot her a glare.

Despite Al giving her a weak smile, she didn't speak, only approaching and checking the machines surrounding the boy. She left after only moments, causing Al to turn towards his older brother.

Edward was completely enraptured by his brother. Not in a romantic way, rather he was sort of entranced by the fact that he was here at all.. Edward's rough fingertips carded through his brother's hair, too long and dirty and rough but it was him. His brothers touch, any touch really, soothed Alphonse. It constantly reassured him that this really wasn't a dream. If it were a dream, he wouldn't be able to feel so much. If it was a dream, he wouldn't even be in the armor because it would be a dream. He would be asleep.

So Alphonse stayed in the bed, perfectly happy where he was. It was all he actually needed. His brother and just themselves. Now that Alphonse had that, he supposed he'd be able to get a bit of rest.

So he did. With all his senses back and his brother with him, he could finally sleep.

_tbc_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own the characters or names or places or really anything except the story itself. THat's mine. You _****_shouldn't_****_' take it either._**

The very next time his eyes opened, the first thing he truly focused on was yellow. He soon realized it was his brother's hair. It was still an absolute mess, let loose from the braid. Edward had finally fallen asleep, having been assured that no trouble would come to his younger brother. His head was resting atop his arms, crossed on the edge of Alphonse's bed.

Alphonse smiled weakly, He was happy to see his brother getting a bit of rest. They both needed it, but Alphonse couldn't sleep any more. His body decided he'd done enough of that. He wanted to get, actually use his legs because he could finally, _finally_, feel everything. He could feel the cold sending shivers up his spine, he could feel Edward's hair tickling the small hairs of his own arm, he could feel the stiff pillows under his head. Alphonse wanted to get up and walk, maybe run a little. So he did. He sat up, frowning at the strength it took to do so. He gently swung his terribly skinny legs over the edge of the white bed, making sure not to wake his dear brother. He smiled goofily, staring down at his pale toes, wiggling them, as if to make sure they were real, that _he _ was moving them. He inched farther off the edge until the tips of his toes brushed the cool tile. He shuddered at the temperature of it, waiting until his feet were flat again the floor to stand.

It was an overwhelming feeling for Alphonse. His toes curled against the cold tile, the smile still on his face. It was a beautiful moment for him, standing with his own two legs, feeling so much as well. He stood there, arms wrapped around his own torso, eyes shut happily. He was so caught up in absolutely _everything, _he didn't realize the shaking in his own knees, didn't realize he was falling until his side hit the cold tile. His brow furrowed, mouth agape. He adored being able to feel again, but not so much when it came to the pain blooming along his side. In a moment, Edward was crouched beside him, eyes frantic and any traces of drowsiness gone.

"Al, Alphonse?" Edward's voice matched his eyes, frantic and concerned. His brother cursed. "God, Al, what were you doing?"

Alphonse didn't answer, his brain still working on the fact that he fell. It never occurred to him that maybe, _just maybe_, his legs wouldn't be able to support him. Edward helped him to his feet, a frown present on his face. Alphonse had knocked over a silver stand with some type of clear solution in a bag. It was then that Alphonse was seeing all the IV stands nearby,along with a few machines. Edward helped him to get back into bed, asking softly if he was hurt.

Alphonse shook his head, not wanting to worry his brother, despite the pain in his side, right near his left hipbone. Edward covered him with the itchy, thin blanket. Alphonse released a small sigh, looking up at his brother.

"You'll get worry lines, Ed."

He received what was meant to be a harsh glare from his brother, but it was weak. "Shut up, Al. How am I supposed to not worry about you when you fall like that?"

Alphonse supposed Edward was acting slightly too out of character for him, being so doting and cautious for Alphonse, but he didn't dare bring it up. It wasn't like Edward would ever admit it anyway.

-x-

Only a day or so after his fall, his doctor, a middle-aged woman with fiery red hair and pretty green eyes and a kind voice, informed Alphonse on a touchy topic.

Walking.

It was not directed at him, more to Edward. Ed had mentioned the fall, which made Alphonse flush pink in embarrassment. She checked for any injuries, finding a nasty blue bruise along his hipbone, but nothing too serious. She turned away from Alphonse, speaking directly to his brother instead. She told him his legs were, in fact, too weak to hold up the rest of him. She recommended physical therapy for walking again, and also building up muscle in his legs again once he was strong enough to do so.

At the mention of physical therapy, he protested. "No!" He'd said loudly, a bit frantically. They both looked at him, Edward surprised at the outburst, the woman concerned. "I.." His voice was calmer now. "I can..I can walk. By myself. I don't need therapy to walk."

His brother sighed, "Alphonse, if you need it, that's what we'll do."

"No!" He said again. His voice resembled a child's, whining a little. "I don't.." His head ducked in embarrassment. "I don't need therapy, I _won't._"

Alphonse refused to have therapy to walk. It was a simple action, everyone learned how to walk. Alphonse had as an infant, like most do. Edward was rubbing off on him, just in the slightest, letting his pride get in the way.

He would walk on his own, he would be sure of it. In that moment, he didn't care what his brother had to say about it. He refused the idea of therapy.

_tbc_

**_Author's Note;_**

**_I know it's short and a little bit sucky. But I've been waiting to post these for a while now! Thanks for reading x. Merry Christmas x._**


	3. Chapter 3

Alphonse had been in the hospital for two weeks. Two long, excruciating weeks. In those two weeks, he had learned a few things. One, he quite enjoyed venturing out to the courtyard. It smelled nice and it was lovely. Two, he did not like hospital food. He found out that his stomach was rejecting food as well. He had been hungry, so Edward had gone to fetch some snacks. Alphonse completely stuffed himself full. He loved the feeling.

Until it came back up in the bathroom ten minutes later. He then decided he had not missed the sensation from throwing up. Since then, they'd decided to feed the younger Elric through a tube, the nutrients being guided directly to his stomach. He didn't like it, but supposed it was better than throwing up.

Alphonse also learned he did not like his doctor very much. It could just be his brother's stubbornness rubbing off on him. Every time she came to see him, she mentioned the physical therapy and each time, he said no. He felt that if he accepted the idea, it showed how helpless he was. He didn't like that feeling.

At the moment, Alphonse was sitting on a rough wooden bench in the courtyard. He enjoyed coming outside, especially when he went to the courtyard. It wasn't large, but it was still nice. The grass was green, but not unusually so that it looked fake. There were small purple and blue flower beds scattered about the courtyard. He liked it. Of course, he always had to have someone help him outside. He was currently getting by with using a wheelchair, but he didn't enjoy it much. Naturally, his brother had been pushing the whole physical therapy ordeal. Alphonse was still against it though. He'd been thinking it over for a few days and stood by his opinion. He refused to stoop that low.

He had to have been sitting there in the courtyard for nearly half an hour before Edward sat himself beside Alphonse. The younger boy simply smiled at his brother, a lazy and content smile. Edward sighed softly, not making eye contact.

Alphonse took notice immediately. "Brother, what's wrong?"

He sighed again. "Al, I was talking to the doctor. I said we were going through with the physical therapy."

Alphonse froze, taking a moment to think over his brother's previous words. "Why would you tell her that?"

Edward instantly knew where the conversation was going. "Because it's what we're going to do, Alphonse."

The younger boy continued to argue for some time before Edward snapped at him, saying he was older, he was responsible for Al. It shut the younger boy up. Edward soon helped Alphonse inside, but did not take him to the room. He led him a different way. Al soon met a nice man, he was a little older and had gray hair, but he seemed kind enough. He led them to a small room with no windows; it was secluded.

It took persuading and threats from Edward, but they convinced Alphonse to give it a try. He eventually got out of his wheelchair, swaying a bit as he did. Edward was there to hold him up, guiding him towards a set of bars. The man explained that Alphonse just had to walk the length of the bars. It seemed simple enough to him.

Until Edward let go.

Alphonse had been doing great. His knees weren't shaking nearly as much as they had when he first stood from his bed. He gripped the bars at his sides, feeling confident and completely ready to walk on his own. He took his first step.

And proceeded to feel his legs give out at that moment. He also felt himself hitting the floor, grimacing at the embarrassment.

It was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Week three in the hospital was hell.

Or it was to Alphonse. He'd gone to his physical therapy session everyday for the past week. He still couldn't stand on his own though. He was beginning to grow frustrated over this little problem. So he began working harder. He began waking up at three in the morning and heading down to those wretched bars. He was working himself to his breaking point every single morning and then again in the afternoon. Edward had no idea about his sessions in the early morning hours, of course.

It wasn't until the tail end of his third week that Edward began to notice how exhausted he was. They had been sitting out in the courtyard together for only fifteen minutes. Alphonse was falling asleep right there, on the bench. Edward looked to him in concern, nudging his brother gently.

"Alphonse, you okay?"

Al opened his drowsy eyes, humming softly in response. "Hm? Yeah, sorry. I'm fine." He gave his brother a weak little smile.

Edward only frowned. "You sure about that?Have you been getting enough sleep?" As of recently, Edward had turned into a mother hen, just a bit. He'd been near constantly worrying over his brother. But it was to be expected.

"I'm fine, Brother. I'm sleeping just fine." Alphonse waved him off quickly, soon muffling a yawn.

Despite his reassurance, Edward continued to worry over his brother's sleeping habits for another few days. It came up again during a visit. It wasn't any friends, just a couple of nurses chatting with Alphonse. Two male nurses were chatting about how much of a mess Central was since the Promised Day. Edward had been listening, quite intently. He looked to his brother to find him fast asleep in the hospital bed. He softly asked the men to leave. Once they did, he didn't dare disturb his brother. So, Alphonse slept for nearly two hours. When he woke, Edward brought up the subject immediately.

"Are you sure you've been sleeping?"

Alphonse tried to brush the topic off. "Of course."

Edward wouldn't have that. He sighed. "You know I can ask the doctor for those sleeping pills." Some time after Alphonse arrived, he had trouble sleeping. His doctor recommended sleeping supplements but he had, naturally, dismissed the idea.

Now he did the same.

As always, Edward pushed the idea. He continuously brought it up over the week. Alphonse denied it or attempted to avoid the question each time. Several days after the incident on the bench, it was different. Alphonse woke at nearly three in the morning, again. He crept out of bed and wheeled himself down to the physical therapy section of the hospital, finding the correct room easily. He got to work right away. He wheeled himself close to the bars, gripped them with his hands and tried to lift himself to his feet. His breathing hitched in sheer joy when he felt his ankles tremble. Not from the pain, more from the fact that he was standing. The joy was short lived when his legs gave out, as usual. He let out a gasp. tumbling to the floor. He heard a yell and then familiar arms helping him back into his chair. He looked up, cheeks flushing red in embarrassment when he realized it was Edward. He looked away, focusing on the floor instead.

He heard a sigh escape his brother. "Jesus, Alphonse. What do you think you're doing?" Had anyone said this, Alphonse may have taken offense. He didn't say anything though, so Edward continued. "You know how early it is, right? Why are you out here? You could've hurt yourself."

Alphonse gave his brother a weak shrug. "I...I haven't gotten hurt too bad yet." He soon regretted speaking those words.

"_What? _Alphonse, Jesus. Have you been coming here every night? No wonder you've been so tired."

Alphonse signed, body slumping. "I have to." He mumbled under his breath.

"No, Al, you don't. That's why you come here during the day, so someone is actually with you. What if you had - "

Alphonse cut him off, something he rarely did, and raised his voice in aggravation. "I _have_ to!" He snapped, looking at his brother. "Christ, Edward, I can't even walk! I can't do anything anymore and I'm just useless now!" He was barely comprehending what he was saying anymore, only spewing what words came to mind. "I have to do this, every morning and every evening or I'll be completely useless!"

Edward was thoroughly surprised at his brother's outburst. It was rare to see Alphonse like this. He cursed softly. "Do you hear what you're saying? Alphonse, you are not useless. I couldn't walk either, remember? Even when I got the automail, it ached and it hurt so horribly. But I got past it, I got stronger and I could do things myself, Al. It might take a while, but you'll do it."

Alphonse pressed his lips together in a tight line at his brother's words. He believed Edward, always. Even now. He gave a weak nod and a grin stretched across his brother's face.

"Good. Come on, let's go back to bed. And no more sessions in here without me." Edward made sure Alphonse was sitting properly before guiding him back to his room. Once he helped Alphonse back into bed, Edward settled himself beside the bed, waiting until his younger brother fell asleep to do so himself, one arm on the bed, touching Alphonse's, just to reassure himself he was really there.

-x-

**_Author's note:_**

**_Thank you so much for reading x. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a few months, school and work have been consuming my life, but I'm back now! Read and review and maybe favorite? It is much appreciated._**


End file.
